familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1619
Year 1619 (MDCXIX) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1619 January - June *March - Manchu leader Nurhaci is victorious at the Battle of Sarhu. * May 13 - Dutch statesman Johan van Oldenbarnevelt is executed in The Hague after having been accused of treason. *June 10 - Protestant forces are defeated in the Battle of Záblatí. July - December * July 30 - In Jamestown, the first representative assembly in the Americas, the House of Burgesses, convenes for the first time. * August - Captain Jope's ship brought the first Africans to what would later be called America. Jope traded these Africans for food and supplies. This trade of Africans was as temporary indentured servants in the same way that English whites were owned as laborers in the New World. Because the Spanish Christianized these Africans, this labor arrangement was for a specified time and then they were free to live their lives, just as the English laborers were. These Africans had been stolen from the cargo of a Spanish vessel on the high seas. The enslavement of Africans in America was progressively and intentionally implemented later, beginning with the sentencing of John Punch in 1640. *August 5 - Bohemian forces defeat Austrian at the Battle of Věstonice. *August 10 - The Treaty of Angoulême ends civil war in France. * August 28 - Ferdinand II is elected emperor of the Holy Roman Empire. *October 8 - Treaty of Munich is signed by Ferdinand II and Maximilian I. * November 16 - foundation of William Parker School, Hastings by the will of Rev William Parker. * December 4 - Thirty-eight colonists from Berkeley Parish in England disembark in Virginia and give thanks to God (this is considered by some to be the first Thanksgiving in the Americas). Undated * England establishes its first outpost in India. * Muchalls Castle reconstruction is completed. * The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth reaches the height of its territorial extent. * The Banqueting House of James I of England destroyed by fire. Births * February 24 - Charles Le Brun, French painter and art theorist (d. 1690) * March 6 - Cyrano de Bergerac, French soldier and poet (d. 1655) * August 6 - Barbara Strozzi, Italian singer and composer (d. 1677) * August 28 - Anne Genevieve of Bourbon-Condé (d. 1679) * August 29 - Jean-Baptiste Colbert, French minister of finance (d. 1683) * November 7 - Gédéon Tallemant des Réaux, French writer (d. 1692) * December 17 - Prince Rupert of the Rhine, Royalist commander in the English Civil War (d. 1682) * December 28 - Antoine Furetière, French writer (d. 1688) *''date unknown'' **Jean Claude, French Protestant clergyman (d. 1687) **Wang Fuzhi, philosopher (d. 1692) : See also 1619 births. Deaths *January 7 - Nicholas Hilliard, English painter (born c1547) *January 11 - Diane de France, Duchess of Angouleme (born 1538) *February 3 - Henry Brooke, English conspirator (b. 1564) *February 19 - Lucilio Vanini, Italian philosopher (b. 1585) *March 4 - Anne of Denmark, queen of James I of England (b. 1574) *March 13 - Richard Burbage, English actor (born c1567) *March 20 - Mathias (b. 1557) *May 13 - Johan van Oldenbarnevelt, Dutch statesman (b. 1547) *July 22 - Lawrence of Brindisi, Italian saint (b. 1559) *August 30 - Shimazu Yoshihiro, Japanese samurai and warlord (b. 1535) *September - Hans Lippershey, Dutch lensmaker (born 1570) *October 14 - Samuel Daniel, English poet (b. 1562) *November 13 - Ludovico Carracci, Italian painter (b. 1555) *''date unknown'' - Bagrat VII of Kartli (b. 1569) : See also 1619 deaths.